aprendiz de sanin
by al potter w 12
Summary: Naruto y su hermana Naruko son contenedores de dos bestias con colas que pasaria si los sanins los entranran junto con un amigo de ambos Naruto/Naruko clasificacion M por posible incesto Sasu/Ino
1. Chapter 1

Aprendices de sanins

He aquí otra historia que se me ocurrió viendo el recuerdo de los tres sanins y Hanzo este será un fin Naru/Naruko pues como que casi no hay fics de eso pues es una pareja que casi no se usa pues es su contraparte es como el Finn/Fionna de hora de aventura, en esa historia Sasuke es bueno y amigo de Naruto yo se que a muchos tampoco les gusta esto pero yo creo que es una oportunidad a más si no les gusta díganme y la eliminare.

El otro fic no esta cancelado ni nada simplemente que ya tenia siete capítulos adelantados pero mi disco duro se descompuso entonces lo lleve a repara y todavía no me lo dan asi que me tardare un poquito en actualizar. Los veo abajo.

Disclaimer: no es mio blablablabla es de su dueño de haya Japon.

Prologo

En una noche del diez de octubre algo estaba pasando en la villa oculta de las hojas dos bujis estaban atacando la aldea estos eran el Kyubi y Nibi. El Hokage no sabía de dónde habían salido las dos bestias con colas pero lo que si sabia es que si no hacia algo iban a destruir la aldea, así que fue con su esposa y sus dos recién nacidos para sellarlos.

-vamos Kushina-chan tenemos que sellar las bestias- le dijo el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze a su esposa Kushina Uzumaki.

Y asi los dos invocaron a una gran babosa (Kushina) y a un sapo (Minato) gigante y se subieron en ellos respectivamente para sellar a las bestias.

Y asi ambos convocaron al Shinigami para sellar las almas de las bestias en sus hijos, en su pequeño Naruto al Kyubi y a su hermana Naruko el Nibi.

Y asi murieron los dos héroes más grandes de Konoha para sellar en sus hijos la savacion.

Capitulo 1

Los pequeños de ahora 5 años iban corriendo por la aldea huyendo de los aldeanos y de los ninjas de la aldea puesto que cada vez que era su cumpleaños los cazaban para terminar lo que supuestamente hicieron el Yondaime y su esposa, corrieron al bosque hasta que se encontraron o más bien chocaron con tres ninjas que regresaban a la aldea después de una misión, estos eran nada más y nada menos que los tres sanins alumnos del Dios Shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-que hacen aquí pequeños gakis- les dijo Orochimaru.

-lo siento señor es que a mi neechan y a mi nos vienen persiguiendo unos ninjas que quieren matarnos.- dijo Naruto abrazando a su hermana en señal protectora

-no se preocupen nosotros los cuidaremos- dijo Jiraiya para después invocar un sapo grande para que se los llevara a la mansión que los tres sanins compartían junto con su maestro.

Cuando los aldeanos y los ninjas vieron a los tres sanins les preguntaron por los gemelos demonios para ser cortados brutalmente por la kusanagi de Orochimaru, después de haber mandado a llamar a un ANBU y al Sandaime le dijieron que los dos niños estaban a salvo en su mansión.

-sensei será mejor que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de los niños es lo menos que les debemos a Minato y a Kushina por su sacrificio, nosotros los entrenaremos.- le dijo Tsunade al su maestro.

-está bien, pero hay otra cosa que decirles al parecer Itachi Uchija traiciono al clan y a Konoha para después huir matando a todo su clan el único sobreviviente es su hermano Sasuke y como se que Danzo intentara tomarlo como arma les quiero pedir que lo adopten también como aprendiz-les dijo el Sandaime.

-está bien yo me hare cargo de él-dijo Orochimaru

-yo me hare cargo del pequeño-dijo Jiraiya y Tsunade prometió hacerse cargo de la pequeña, después de terminar la reunión con el Hokage se fueron a la mansión en donde encontraron a dos niños dormidos abrazados en las patas del sapo.

-gakis despierten- les dijo Orochimaru haciendo que al instante los dos despertaran y el rubio se pusiera en posición defensiva con un Kunai oxidado en la mano mientras en su otro brazo tenia abrazada a su hermana.

-eres valiente niño aunque sabes que somos los tres sanins decidiste intentar salvar a tu hermana en vez de rendirte, eso es valiente es por eso que te voy a entrenar- le dijo Jiraiya a Naruto que se sorprendió pero aún así no se separo de su hermana ni de su Kunai por nada del mundo.

-así como yo te entrenare pequeña-Le dijo Tsunade a Naruko.

-bueno yo voy a ver como esta Sasuke se supone que hoy en la noche sale del hospital y quiero que viva aquí para empezar a entrenarlo.-dijo Orochimaru para después irse en un sunshin rumbo al hospital a visitar a su nuevo alumno.

-bueno niños porque no duermen un rato mañana empezaremos con su entrenamiento les dijo Tsunade a los niños mientras convocaba a una babosa para que los llevara a sus cuartos pero Naruko enseguida se fue con su hermano a dormir al mismo cuarto mientras los sanins restante se iban a dormir a su cuarto.

Fin

Que les pareció el primer capitulo/prologo de la historia si les gusto póngale una manita arriba a mi listas de manita arriba en los reviews si quieren algo en especial me dicen y por los seguidores de mi otra historia tengo que decirles que pronto saldrá el capitulo lo más seguro es que lo termine mañana para subirlo mañana antes de la noche y que lo lean adiossss


	2. Chapter 2 entrenamiento de sanin

Aquí les traigo el nuevo el nuevo capitulo de esta nueva historia que va ganando seguidores gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews sin mas que decirles los veo abajo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a su dueño si me perteneciera seria justamente como esta historia.

Capitulo 2 entrenamientos de sanin

Después de que Orochimaru fuera al hospital y llevarse al pequeño Uchiha a su mansión que compartía con sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei, le enseño su cuarto para que durmiera y le dijo que se tenía que levantar temprano pues al otro día empezarían su entrenamiento junto con los ahijados de sus compañeros, después de dejar al Uchiha se fue a dormir a su cuarto no sabía porque pero al otro día sería un día muy difícil de olvidar y con ese pensamiento se retiro a su cuarto a meditar.

Al otro día la primera en levantarse fue Tsunade que fue a revisar como estaban los nuevos integrantes de su familia, cuando entro al cuarto solo se quedo impactada por la imagen que acababa de ver Naruko estaba dormida en el pecho de Naruto mientras Naruto cubría con sus brazos a su hermana dándole protección pero lo que le sorprendió es que los dos niños estaban cubiertos por una ligera capa de chakra de color rojo (Naruto) y verde (Naruko), cuando vio esto fue a despertar a sus dos compañeros para intentar controlar el chakra de las bestias con colas de sus ahijados.

-Jiraiya-baka despierta tienes que ayudarme- le grito Tsunade a su compañero mientras le daba un fuerte golpe con su puño.

-¿qué pasa Tsunade todavía es temprano porque me despiertas?- le dijo Jiraiya a su compañera.

-estúpido Naruto y Naruko están cubiertos de chakra ven para que revises los sellos- le dijo Tsunade y dicho esto fue a buscar a Orochimaru mientras Jiraiya se dirigía al cuarto de sus ahijados para ver que paso, cuando llego se quedo impactado por lo que vio los dos niños estaban cubiertos de chakra de diferentes colores, minutos después llegaron Orochimaru y Tsunade.

-¿qué paso Jiraiya que les pasa a los gakis porque su chakra es visible? Creo que ni el chakra del viejo puede hacer eso-le pregunto Orochimaru a su compañero.

-no se, será mejor despertarlos e intentar sellar su chakra- les dijo Jiraiya para después aplicar un sello en ambos niños causando que estos se despertaran asustados.

-¿Qué paso Tsunade-sama Orochimaru-sama y Jiraiya-sama?- preguntaron los dos niños a coro.

-nada gakis solo les veníamos a decir que se preparen que ya vamos a desayunar- les dijo Orochimaru mientras se iba a despertar al otro de sus alumnos.

1 hora después en el comedor de los tres sanins

Los tres sanin desayunaban tranquilamente hasta que vieron bajar a tres pequeños niños de 5 años, Sasuke se veía triste y cansado por haber estado en el Tsukoyumi de su hermano Itachi mientras Naruko venía abrazada de su hermano Naruto.

-que bueno que bajaron desayunen porque después empezaremos con su entrenamiento ninja.-les dijo Tsunade mientras les servía el desayuno que devoraron enseguida.

Después de desayunar los llevaron al campo de entrenamiento que había en la mansión y se sentaron en el piso mientras los sanins se sentaban e tres piedras que había en una.

-muy bien los trajimos aquí porque a partir de hoy serán entrenados por nosotros para que se puedan proteger pero primero tendremos que presentarnos así que porque no empezamos nosotros, después ustedes nos dirán sus gustos, sus disgustos y su sueño -les dijo Jiraiya.

-mi nombre es Jiraiya me gustan los sapos, las mujeres y mis libros me disgustan las personas que no aprecian mi buena escritura con los libros así como aquellos que me golpean y mi sueño es traer la paz al mundo, bueno porque no vas tú Tsunade y luego tu Orochimaru - les dijo Jiraiya.

-bien mi nombre es Tsunade Senju me gustan las babosas y la medicina me disgustan los pervertidos y los que no creen en la voluntad de fuego que dejo mi abuelo mi sueño es que en Konoha se produzcan los mejores shinobis médicos de todas las aldeas ninjas- les dijo Tsunade.

-mi nombre es Orochimaru me gustan las serpientes y los jutsus me disgustan no poder aprender todos los jutsus y mi sueño es ser el mejor en la ramas ninjas, ahora porque no lo intentan ustedes gakis empieza tú Naruto después tu hermana y a lo ultimo tu Sasuke-le dijo Orochimaru.

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki me gusta mi hermana el ramen, me disgustan las personas que nos odian y mi sueño es ser Hokage para proteger a mi hermana-le dijo Naruto lo que le sorprendió a los sanins pues el sueño del rubio era proteger a su hermana sobre todo lo demás.

-mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki me gusta mi hermano y el ramen, me disgustan la gente que nos odia y golpea a mi hermano, y mi sueño es ser la kunoichi más fuerte para que mi hermano no se preocupe más por mi-les dijo Naruko

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha me gustaba mi familia, no me gusto que mi hermano haya destruido todo el clan y mi sueño es volverme fuerte para que la memoria de mi clan no se olvide y demostrar que mi clan siempre ha sido el mejor- les dijo el Uchiha sorprendiendo a todos porque a pesar de ser un Uchiha no demostro la tipica arrogancia del clan.

-bueno ya que nos hemos presentado qué tal si empezamos su entrenamiento, puesto que son tres los vamos a entrenar de forma separada. De 6 de la mañana a 11 de la mañana Naruto entrenara conmigo, Naruko con Tsunade y Sasuke con Orochimaru. De 11 de la mañana a 5 de la tarde Naruko entrenara conmigo, Sasuke con Tsunade y Naruto con Orochimaru y de 5 de la tarde a 9 de la noche entrenaran con los que le faltan, que les parece- les dijo Jiraiya a sus compañeros que asintieron con la cabeza.

-bien como ya son las 11 porque nos vamos a entrenar de una vez- sugirió Tsunade y dicho esto se repartieron en los campos de entrenamientos que había en el lugar para ir con sus respectivos senseis.

Todos decidieron enseñarles lo mismo a los tres niños y después llevárselos a un entrenamiento.

Con Naruto

-muy bien gaki esta es tu primera clase y hemos decidido que yo les enseñare ninjutsu, Jiraiya taijutsu y Tsunade les enseñara genjutsu y el tener conocimientos médicos-le dijo Orochimaru a Naruto que asintió con la cabeza y se preparo para su entrenamiento.

Al principio se decepciono porque lo primero era control de chakra.

-muy bien gaki tu primer entrenamiento será el de aprender a escalar arboles, esta técnica de control es esencial puesto que todo ninja debe de tener un control de chakra para que en una pelea no te quedes sin chakra. Estos son pasos muy sencillos lo primero que debes de hacer es intentar concentrar chakra en tus pies y subir corriendo por ese árbol. Lo entendiste-le pregunto Orochimaru

-sensei que es el chakra-le pregunto Naruto a Orochimaru sacándole una gota estilo anime en la nuca.

-bueno el chakra es la energía con la que puedes hacer los jutsus esto son la energía espiritual y la energía física con estas dos puedes combinar y formar chakra, así que empieza el entrenamiento-le dijo Orochimaru.

Y así Naruto empezó su entrenamiento al principio se caía o empezaba a quebrar el árbol señal de que le ponía mucho chakra a sus pies.

Con Naruko

-Muy bien niña yo los entrenare en taijutsu mientras Orochimaru los entrenara en ninjutsu y Tsunade en genjutsu. Lo primero que haremos serán dar vueltas al campo de entrenamiento después de eso empezaremos con abdominales y lagartijas para empezar a mejorar tu fuerza física, así que estas esperando, da 20 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento.

Con Sasuke

-muy bien Sasuke yo te enseñare genjutsu y medicina mientras Orochimaru te enseñara ninjutsu y Jiraiya taijutsu lo primero que te enseñare primero es la medicina ya que primero tendrías que aprender control de chakra pero eso será con Orochimaru, así que lo primero que tienes que aprender es sobre el cuerpo humano.

Y así los tres niños empezaron sus clases con los tres sanins cuando acabo su tiempo se fueron a entrenar con sus otros sensei sobre las demás artes ninjas.

Cuando llego la noche los tres niños estaban agotados Sasuke tuvo que entrenar con Tsunade y Jiraiya algo que lo dejo cansado físicamente pues Jiraiya le puso a dar 50 vueltas por llegar 20 minutos tarde a su clase, Naruto estaba un poco recuperado puesto que ya casi dominaba la técnica de correr por los arboles, mientras Naruko simplemente no pudo ni subir un palmo puesto que ya había destruido tres arboles por poner mucho chakra en sus pies.

-muy bien gakis quiero que vallan a descansar mañana será un día duro y tienen que levantarse temprano- les dijo Orochimaru a los tres niños haciendo que estos corrieran a su cuarto a descansar mientras ellos terminaban de cenar.

7 años después

Los tres niños de ahora 12 años estaban felices se habían graduado de la academia ninja con honores debatiéndose entre Naruto y Sasuke el novato del año mientras Naruko se había ganado el título de la kunoichi del año.

-Muy bien niños formaremos los equipos en el equipo 7 estarán Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka y Chouji Akimichi su jounin sensei será Kakashi Hatake. El equipo 8 estará conformado por Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame y Shikamaru Nara, su jounin sensei será Asuma Sarutobi, el equipo 10 estará conformado Naruto Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha su jounin sensei será Mitarashi Anko. Y el equipo 11 estará conformado Sakura Haruno, Sansu Rock y Kurima Namiko su jounin sensei será Kurenai.- les dijo Iruka a todos para que se fueran con sus jounin-sensei.

Y así todos se fueron con sus respectivos sensei, el equipo diez fue hacia donde Anko los cito con un poco de miedo para ellos, puesto que era la aprendiz de su sensei Orochimaru la conocían pues a veces lo ayudaba en su entrenamiento cuando combinaba sus serpientes junto los sapos de Jiraiya no había más que correr.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de entrenamiento n.10 vieron a su nueva sensei comiendo dango muy tranquila de sí misma.

-qué bueno que ya llegaron gakis, no habrá necesidad de presentaciones puesto que los cuatro ya nos conocemos así que porque no empezamos con su prueba para ver si son lo suficientemente fuerte para recibir algo de mi enseñanza puesto que los tres recibieron entrenamiento de los sanins no se que enseñarles así que solo reforzaremos lo que les enseñaron. Su prueba consiste en intentar capturarme en un límite de tiempo de 4 horas, y también de sobrevivir su prueba empieza…¡ahora¡- les dijo Anko y dicho esto los tres genins desaparecieron entre los arboles mientras Anko invocaba unas cuantas serpientes para rastrearlos.

-muy bien como se habrán dado cuenta la prueba es para demostrarle nuestro trabajo en equipo así que porque no empezamos con un plan-les dijo el Uzumaki varón a sus compañeros que asintieron con la cabeza para trazar su plan.

Los tres se separaron para poner todo en orden según el plan que había realizado.

Anko por fin había encontrado el rastro de uno de los gakis así que junto con sus serpientes se dirigió hacia un claro en donde encontró al rubio Uzumaki sentado en una posición como si meditara. Cuando se acerco vio que el rubio abría los ojos para desaparecer en una bola de humo dejando un papel en las manos de Anko que pudo leer como "que disfrute la fiesta Anko-sensei" y después de leer el papel este exploto demostrando que era un simple papel explosivo.

De todas partes empezaron a salir kunais y shurikens que se incrustaron en un tronco con el que se pudo reemplazar a tiempo.

Aunque enseguida fue sorprendida por una patada que la volvió a mandar al centro del claro en donde se enfrento en una pelea de taijutsu con los tres genins que aunque tenían un nivel superior a un chunin alto no podían contra la jounin o eso creyó ella.

Los tres genin desaparecieron demostrando que eran un clon hasta que oyó de tres lados diferentes un jutsu igual.

-kuchiyose no jutsu- gritaron los tres genin invocando un sapo, una babosa y una serpiente del tamaño de Anko que enseguida la atacaron haciendo que perdiera la consciencia por la forma del ataque de los tres humanos y sus invocaciones.

Cuando despertó se vio rodeada de los tres genins que le sonrieron de una forma un poco aterradora.

-muy bien gakis han pasado como recompensa que tal si van a comer algo mientras yo doy mi informe y los alcanzo- les dijo Anko que desapareció en un sunshin rumbo a la torre Hokage para dar su informe de todo lo que ocurrió.

En la torre Hokage

-muy bien quiero un reporte de los equipos que pasaron la prueba- les dijo el Sandaime a todos los jounin-sensei.

-el equipo 7 paso por poco, Ino se preocupo más por mantener su figura que por otra cosa pero al final mostraron un alto compañerismo al darle de comer a Chouji que no me alcanzo a tocar, los recomiendo para misiones rango D- le dijo Kakashi para volver a irse a leer su libro naranja.

-el equipo 8 paso mostraron una fuerte combinación de equipo y gracias a la estrategia de Shino y Shikamaru lograron vencer los recomiendo para misiones rango D- le dijo Asuma a su padre para después encender un cigarro.

-el equipo 10 mostro una excelente combinación de jutsus y taijutsu como un trabajo de equipo formidable, lo demostraron cuando me inmovilizaron en menos de 2 horas invocando serpientes, sapos y babosas los recomiendo para misiones de rango C ya que esas estúpidas misiones de rango D jamás permitirían su avance- les dijo Anko a todos que se sorprendieron por su forma de haber descrito su prueba.

-eso lo veremos después Anko pero ahora Kurenai que paso contigo- le dijo el Sandaime a Kurenai.

-bueno el equipo 11 fue un fracaso Sakura no demostró una pizca de compañerismo al dejar a sus dos compañeros de equipo y viniendo a atacarme directamente sin un plan mientras los otros dos si lograron un trabajo en equipo así que recomiendo que el equipo 11 sea un equipo de dos personas solamente haciendo que Sakura regrese a la academia un tiempo para que pulan sus fallas-le dijo Kurenai al Hokage.

-está bien Kurenai dile a tu alumna que debe presentarse a clases de regularización todos los días en la academia mientras tus otros dos alumnos diles que pasaron y que vengan mañana para que reciban su misión. Por cierto pueden irse menos tu Anko tenemos que hablar de tu informe-le dijo el Hokage a todos y así se retiraron de la oficina menos Anko.

-muy bien Anko he revisado tu informe y tienes razón siendo lo que son no deberían de quedarse estancados en la misiones clase D pero las reglas son las reglas, aunque si tus alumnos se esmeran les daré una misión clase C, ahora puedes retirarte tengo que hablar con los consejeros.-le dijo el Hokage haciendo que Anko se retirara hacia el puesto de ramen en donde de seguro ya estaba reunido su equipo y su maestro, todavía se acordaba la vez que se entero que los tres sanins tenían aprendices otra vez.

Flashback inicia

Anko fue a visitar a su sensei y para decirle que por fin la habían ascendido a jounin y que pronto iba a tener un equipo genin al cual entrenar, así como el la entreno, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su maestro y a los otros dos sanins entrenando a un niño distinto cada uno.

Cuando termino el entrenamiento se acerco e donde las tres parejas estaban descansando del duro entrenamiento.

-Orochimaru-sensei otra vez tienen un estudiante-le pregunto la jounin.

-claro Anko-chan ellos son Naruto y Naruko Uzumaki y el Sasuke Uchiha- le dijo Orochimaru a su alumna anterior.

Flashback fin

Y así fue como los tres niños se volvieron mas íntimos con su nueva maestra al tal grado de que parecían hermanos los cuatros, también fue como decidió ayudar con su entrenamiento uniendo sus serpientes junto con los sapos invocados por Jiraiya-sama para ayudar a los gakis en su entrenamiento físico pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que para tener 8 años los niños ya dominaban una cantidad considerable de jutsus que se le dificultarían a cualquier genin y a algunos chunin aparte de dominar el Kage bunshin no jutsu algo que demostraron cuando lo usaron para sus diversos entrenamientos, y así se podían ver a treinta pelinegros trabajando en sus jutsus y a unos sesenta rubios entrenando.

Cuando llego al puesto de ramen favorito de los rubios pudo ver que sus alumnos ya estaban comiendo junto con sus maestros muy tranquilamente.

-como te fue en tu reporte Anko-chan-le pregunto Tsunade.

-muy bien Tsunade-sama le dije a Hokage-sama que mis gakis deberían de hacer misiones clase C pero me dijo que eso podría ser favoritismo y era algo que le ocasionaría problemas con el consejo.- le dijo Anko a los sanin mientras pedía un poco de ramen para comer, eso de perder frente a unos niños le daba hambre.

-bueno porque no terminamos nuestra comida y entrenamos un poco, que les parece niños- dijo Jiraiya a sus tres aprendices.

-claro que si ero-senin pero hay que esperar a Anko-sensei para que vuelva a vernos entrenar-le dijo Naruto.

-TE HE DICHO MILLONES DE VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES ERO-SENIN, YO SOY UN SABIO Y TU APRENDIZ Y POR LO TANTO DEBES RESPETARME- le dijo Jiraiya mientras incrementaba su cabeza con u jutsu de expansión como el de Iruka.

Mientras en otro lugar un instructor de la academia estornudaba.

-alguien ha de haber usado mi jutsu de expansión de cabeza- dijo Iruka para después seguir con su camino

Ya con los sanin y sus aprendices, vemos que estaban en la mansión Sarutobi entrenando cada uno con su maestro mientras Anko veía el entrenamiento alejada de ahí.

Y bien aquí acaba el capítulo de esta historia, como verán los tres ya son genin y en el siguiente capítulo podrán ver las misiones. Pueden sugerir cual sea la primera misión de rango C del equipo si la mision del pais de las olas o otra pero ya estoy pensando algo y por cierto como verán se salto el entrenamiento esto es debido a que sería mostrar todas sus habilidades, así que dicho esto me despido. Cualquier cosa critica o sugerencia déjenme un review. Adiooss


	3. Chapter 3

Este es el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que va empezando y no se parece en nada a la otra historia que tengo he pensado durante días sobre esta historia y he decidido hacer un mini-harem aunque será como 5 mujeres por supuesto estará Naruko y a una persona en especial que pronto verán así que los dejo con el capitulo.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío sino de su respectivo dueño por ahora espero que mi ninja contratado haga su trabajo kukukuku obs hable de más.

Cap 3 refuerzos genin

Después de dos semanas de aburridas misiones de rango D como rescatar a Tora limpiar jardines, rescatar a Tora, pintar vallas, rescatar a Tora y ya dije rescatar a Tora ese gato sí que era escurridizo y precisamente estaban en una misión así atrapar al denominado por loso genin como el gato del diablo aunque para Naruto no era tan difícil.

-aquí mini-serpiente cambio Naruto serás mi amigo pero este apodo es ridículo- dijo Sasuke.

-aquí la gran hermana de Naruto, no se de que te quejas Sasuke-teme Naruto-niisan es el mejor hermano y más poniendo apodos el mejor fue el de la semana pasada verdad hibe-chan jajajaj- le dijo Naruko por el intercomunicador.

-aquí dango-hime(lo puse como la princesa de dango) jajaja eso fue cierto Naruko-chan ese apodo fue lo mejor y no te preocupes Sasuke si capturas a Tora sin ningún rasguño te tocara elegir los apodos de la próxima misión algo que veo imposible no sé cómo Naruto puede atrapar a ese gato sin ningún rasguño y por cierto hablando de Naruto en donde esta.-dijo muy tranquila Anko mientras se aguantaba la risa los insultos que digo apodos de Naruto a Sasuke siempre le divertían aunque así se llevaran los dos eran muy buenos amigos pero y otra cosa en donde estaba el rubio.

-aquí el gama genin ya tengo al objetivo los veo con el Hokage y no te preocupes teme o te empiezo a llamar hibe-chan de nuevo- dijo Naruto para que sus compañeros se fueran hacia la torre del Hokage para entregar su informe.

En la torre del Hokage este estaba sufriendo contra su peor enemigo el papeleo hasta que llego el equipo de Anko para entregar su reporte todavía no entendía como no el rubio no era lastimado por el llamado el gato del infierno por los genin de toda la aldea, cuando entraron la esposa del feudal del país del fuego le arrebato al pobre gato a Naruto y lo empezó a asfixiar.

-señora un consejo Tora se escapa porque siempre quiere algo de espacio para respirar y caminar un poco porque no cada vez que venga lo deja que camine un poco y no lo apriete tanto y si quiere puede contratar a un equipo genin que lo cuiden o sino un día Tora jamás regresara con usted- le dijo Naruto

-claro que si tienes toda la razón seguiré tu consejo de ahora en adelante ten esto en pago por tu consejo, esto es un pergamino que le dieron a mi marido de técnicas por un pago de un feudal mayor es algo así de técnicas suiton la verdad no le entendí mucho, así que toma por ayudarme-le dijo la señora para después darle el pergamino a Naruto y pagar por la misión para retirarse.

-muy bien Naruto al parecer convenciste a la esposa del feudal de algo que yo he estado intentando por años, pero bueno han de querer otra misión- les dijo el Hokage para que el equipo asintiera con un hai.

-muy bien tenemos algo de cortar un césped o pintar una valla-les dijo Iruka que ayudaba al Hokage con las misiones.

-no ojisan por favor danos una misión de verdad y te diré el secreto para acabar el papeleo más rápido-le dijo Naruto para empezar a negociar con el Sandaime que incluso estaba reconsiderando dejarle el puesto de Hokage si el lo quisiera.

-anda dime y les daré una misión de rango C por favor si quieres te pago-le dijo-rogo el Sandaime.

-me conformo con la misión el secreto es _el Kage bunshin no jutsu_ se lo dijo en susurro tal que cuando lo oyó el Hokage se empezó a pegar de golpes con su escritorio, causando una gota estilo anime en todos los habitantes en la habitación.

-está bien gracias Naruto el equipo de Kakashi tiene problemas en su misión en Nami no Kuni al parecer aparecieron ninjas renegados y en vez de regresar continuo con la misión así que los mandare como equipo de apoyo para su equipo su misión es de rango C con posibilidades de subir a rango B. y Naruto cuida a tu hermana.-le dijo Sarutobi para entregarle el pergamino con el informe a Anko.

-muy bien mis lindos genin quiero que vayan a preparar su equipo y que descansen nos iremos mañana a las seis de la mañana-les dijo Anko para que los tres genin se fueran a la casa de sus sensei para descansar pero antes pasaron a comprar su material ninja.

Cuando entraron a la tienda de armas vieron a una niña que parecía tener la edad de Naruto y Naruko, se acercaron a la barra para empezar a pedir las armas.

-buenas noches Tenten-san queremos 40 unidades de Kunai, 30 shuriken, 10 metros de cable ninja, píldoras de soldado, tres botiquines de primeros auxilios etiquetas explosivas como unas 50 y 15 bombas de humo, y eso creo que es todo, se me olvidaba también 4 pergaminos vacios por favor para cada uno- le dijo Naruto mientras Tenten empezaba a reunir todo en pequeños montos para cada uno.

-parece que van a una misión rango A en vez de una misión rango C-le dijo Tenten.

-nunca se esta tan preparado para lo que pueda pasar en una misión, Tenten-san cuanto te debemos-le dijo Sasuke.

-bueno por todo son 600 ryus por todo o 200 por cada uno tendrán para pagarlo-les dijo Tenten mientras sacaba la cuenta de la compra.

-no te preocupes cárgalo a la cuenta de Jiraiya-sensei y Tsunade-sensei se lo merecen por robarle a mi niisan a gama-chan y a mi robarme mi babosa de dinero- dijo Naruko enojada por sus sensei en la anterior juerga de ambos, mientras a Sasuke le salía una gota en la nuca.

-muy bien no se preocupen todo está arreglado la cuenta será cargada a sus sensei y se les cobraran mañana. Que les vaya bien en su misión de mañana suerte-les dijo Tenten a los niños mientras llevaban todo en pequeñas bolsas.

Cuando llegaron a su casa le informaron a sus sensei de la misión siendo felicitados por todos mientras Jiraiya le daba consejos de que pasaba si se encontraba con una linda señorita que lo quisiera conquistar siendo golpeado por Tsunade y Naruko que lo miraba enfadado por las cosas que le decía a su niisan, mientras a Naruto, Orochimaru y a Sasuke le salían gotas estilo anime en las nucas por la forma brutal en que las dos mujeres golpeaban a su compañero-sensei.

Después de la cena Naruto junto con Jiraiya sellaron todo en los pergaminos comprados mientras Naruto le daba a sus bunshins estudiar el pergamino que le dio la esposa del feudal para que lo estudiaran y aprender dichas técnicas al parecer el suiton era una de sus especialidades, todavía se acordaba cuando sus sensei les dieron un papel para demostrar sus chakra.

Flasback inicia

Después de dos años de entrenamientos los sanins reunieron a los tres niños para empezar un nuevo entrenamiento.

-muy bien gakis lo que empezaremos será su entrenamiento para descubrir su afinidad elemental, les daremos estos papeles especiales si le inyectan chakra podrían saber su afinidad si se parte en dos su afinidad es el viento si se arruga su afinidad es el rayo si se moja su afinidad es agua si se hace polvo es tierra y si se quema es fuego, así que empecemos- dijo Orochimaru para darle a los tres un papel.

Sasuke como su familia era afín al rayo y al fuego aunque esta más fuerte que el rayo, Naruko fue afín a la tierra y al fuego por su bestia con cola aunque ella no lo sabía y Naruto fue afín al viento, al agua, a la tierra y al fuego por su bestia con cola aunque no lo sabía.

Flasback fin

Después de eso sus maestros les empezaron a dar pergaminos para que empezaran a estudiar aunque Orochimaru les dio mínimo 5 técnicas a cada quien de todos los elementos para que según él no los atraparan con la guardia baja pero que importa con tal de ser fuerte para salvar a su hermana y ser Hokage.

Después de que sus clones desaparecieran se puso a leer un pergamino sobre los elementos secundarios, se sabía bien todas las mezclas de los elementos y estaba intentando mezclarlos pero se le hacía muy difícil por no tener tanto entrenamiento a lo mejor si todo salía bien le pediría ayuda a Orochimaru-sensei.

En la mañana los tres genin bajaron a desayunar y se fueron a la puerta que los llevaría directo a Nami No Kuni para apoyar al equipo de Kakashi, ojala en la misión no se encontraran un ninja peligroso con una espada y vendas verdad porque eso sería peligroso para todos pero no importa ya que eran los estudiantes de los tres sanins.

Sakura se sentía mal no había pasado esa prueba de su estúpido equipo pero no importaba lo que más le molestaba era que esa estúpida de Naruko le había quitado a sus dos amores a Naruto y a Sasuke los dos chicos más populares de la academia no podía creer que esa niñata se los quitara, ah pero se iba a vengar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida aunque tuviera que traicionar a su aldea lo iba a hacer con tal de vengarse y sabía en donde le dolería más seduciría a sus dos personas más queridas.

En alguna base secreta en Konoha

Danzo acababa de leer todos los informes de los genin y algo le llamo la atención esa niña Sakura fue la única que no había pasado su prueba y se veía que podía llegar a ser un buen miembro de de su raíz solo le faltaba una buena motivación y el se la daría de eso estaba seguro

Y aquí termino el capitulo no puedo creer lo que piensa hacer Danzo y Sakura no pertenecerá a ningún harem será Sakura banshin pero a tal extremo de intentar matar a uno de los tres como dije en el principio o si no lo dije esto va a ser un mini-harem como de 5 chicas para Naruto contando a Naruko y si quieren Sasuke podrá tener su harem para refundar el clan Uchiha pero no contare tanto sus lemon no se hacer lemons con Sasuke pero bueno algo se me ocurrirá voten y dejen sus reviews

Estas son posibles chicas para Naruto:

Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga

Karin

Anko o Kurenai

Yugao

Tatuya


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de aprendices de sanin gracias a todos por sus votos de sus chicas y viendo algo se me olvido poner a quien quieren para el harem de Sasuke están entre Tenten, Ino, y cualquier chica que quieran o si nada más quieren a Ino.

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío lo mío es la trama todo lo demás es de su dueño en Japón.

Capítulo 4 Nami No Kuni

Después de salir en la mañana los tres genin junto con sus jounin sensei fueron corriendo hacía el país de las olas para apoyar al equipo de Kakashi aunque para Sasuke era más importante pensar en esa niña rubia del equipo Kakashi el cómo paso no tenía idea pero lo podía recordar.

Flashback inicia

Hace dos años

Sasuke había salido a pasear puesto un día a la semana sus sensei les daban a él y a sus compañeros mientras Naruto entrenaba y su hermana lo veía entrenar el siempre iba a el complejo Uchiha para intentar reparar las casas de su casa, hasta que la vio era una rubia de ojos azules-verdosos era tan diferente a Naruko pero al mismo tiempo un poco parecida su cuerpo empezaba a desarrollarse y eso le sorprendió no por su cuerpo sino por la belleza de su cara y el esplendor que le maravillo, así que se acerco a ella y vio que estaba entrando a una florería y se sorprendió más cuando vio se ponía un delantal y empezaba a despachar las ventas por lo que supuso que era de su familia.

-muy buenos días me gustaría un ramo de flores por favor-dijo Sasuke un poco apenado por la situación.

-claro me podrías decir de que flores quieres para tu ramo-dijo la pequeña que es Ino pero claro Sasuke no lo sabía.

-bueno no se mucho de flores me podrías ayudar un poco con eso, por cierto mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke- dijo Sasuke.

-mucho gusto Sasuke mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, será un placer ayudarte pero podrías decirme como es la chica a la que quieres regalar las flores-le dijo Ino.

-bueno ella es especial a primera vista me ha tratado bien aunque nos conociéramos muy poco no me ve como el último de mi clan como nos ven a Naruto y a mí pero esta chica no-le dijo Sasuke para volver a ponerse rojo.

-está bien que te parecen claveles y rosas para el ramo-le dijo Ino, que cuando recibió el asentimiento de Sasuke empezó a trabajar ante la mirada del pelinegro cuando se lo termino se lo entrego al pelinegro para empezar a cobrarle.

-eso es todo Sasuke gracias por tu compra y que a la chica le guste tu ramo es especial-le dijo Ino.

-sabes Ino esta persona especial eres tú Ino te quiero dar este ramo porque desde que te vi hace un rato me pareciste la niña más bonita de todas. Quieres ser mi amiga Ino-chan-le dijo Sasuke para ponerse rojo.

-claro que si Sasuke-kun quiero ser tu amiga y gracias por el ramo- le dijo Ino para darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse a atender a una pareja que acababa de entrar al local.

Después de ese encuentro se veían todos los domingos y se iban a pasear un rato por la ciudad o sino Ino veía como Sasuke y sus clones reparaban el complejo Uchiha.

Flashback fin

Cuando menos se lo esperaron llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad en donde pagaron por cruzar el río y llegaron al país de las olas.

De inmediato Anko se comunico con Kakashi que estaba entrenando a sus alumnos en el bosque, cuando llegaron al bosque y saludaron a los otros genin por supuesto Sasuke saludo de una forma especial a Ino que se sonrojo ante la mirada de Naruto y la risa de Naruko mientras Chouji comía papas y Kiba se le acerco a Naruko por detrás para manosear según él a su perra, claro que cuando lo hizo no espero sentir ese instinto asesino que lo hizo temblar hasta que apareció una dudosa mancha en sus pantalones, el instinto se dejo de sentir para que atrás de Kiba apareciera el rubio con una katana en su cuello mientras en su mano tenía una esfera giratoria que saco pensamientos en todos (sabe el rasengan) fue lo que pensó Kakashi mientras a los demás le salían pensamientos iguales aunque sin saber el nombre de la técnica.

-vuélvele a hacer algo así a mi hermana y te juro Kiba que el clan Inuzuka se quedara sin su próximo heredero y tu sin tu próxima descendencia-le dijo Naruto que desactivo su técnica y guardo su espada.

-está bien Naruto-sama no lo volveré a hacer- le dijo Kiba a Naruto mientras la mancha de su pantalón se hacía más grande.

Después de ese incidente los genin se fueron a la casa con sus jounin sensei mientras Naruto empezaba a practicar con sus clones dividiéndolo en pequeños grupos, unos practicarían ninjutsu otros intentarían mejorar el rasengan otros intentarían mezclar dos elementos y él entrenaba su taijutsu y kenjutsu, no se dio cuenta cuando deshizo los clones que lo hizo al mismo tiempo causando que se desmayara por toda la información recibida.

-ey, ey despierta no deberías estar solo en el bosque a estas horas de las noches pequeño- le despertó una voz femenina.

-lo siento es que estaba entrenando y me quede dormido. Pero que descortesía de mi parte mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y el tuyo.

-mi nombre es Haku, entonces eres un ninja-le dijo Haku.

-claro que si Haku-chan soy el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente y estoy aquí para cumplir una misión pero no se lo digas a nadie- le dijo Naruto.

-está bien Naruto-kun no se lo diré a nadie pero será mejor que ya te vayas no deberías estar tan tarde en el bosque y solo, de todas maneras yo ya me tenía que ir un amigo está enfermo y lo tengo que cuidar, adiós Naruto-kun y suerte en tu carrera ninja-le dijo Haku para después irse con rumbo desconocido.

Después del encuentro con Haku Naruto se fue a la casa del constructor para encontrarse a Naruko y a Anko preocupadas por él y que las chicas preocupadas por él y por cierto Sasuke estaba muy platicador con Ino? En serio o seguía dormido o el mundo estaba al revés faltaba que Kakashi no leyera los libros de ero-senin aunque eso lo veía imposible.

-en donde estaba niisan estaba preocupada por ti no llegaste a dormir y estábamos a punto de salir por ti-le dijo Naruko mientras lo abrazaba.

-no te preocupes neechan jamás te dejare sola siempre te protegeré porque ese es mi camino ninja y mi camino como hermano-le dijo Naruto mientras le regresaba el abrazo con más fuerza.

-bueno mis gakis porque no se van a dormir parece que será una noche tormentosa así que descansen.- les dijo Anko para volver a irse a dormir a su cuarto.

En la madrugada los truenos empezaron a oírse por toda la casa y los rayos cruzaban el cielo para caer en un árbol que se incendiaba y a los pocos segundos se apagaba por la fuerte lluvia.

Naruto estaba despierto todavía no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Haku hasta que un trueno y un rayo iluminaron su cuarto y la puerta empezó a abrirse.

-Naruto-niisan me puedo quedar a dormir contigo, los truenos no me dejan dormir-le dijo Naruko en su pequeña pijama compuesta por un camisón y un short corto.

-claro que si Naruko-neechan puedes dormir conmigo, ven acuéstate-le dijo para hacerse a un lado para que su hermana se acomodara a su lado, después de que Naruko se acomodara junto a él, Naruto la tapo con la sabana y la abrazó para darle un poco de tranquilidad. Otro rayo surco el cielo y Naruko se abrazo más de su hermano para que los dos cayeran en un profundo sueño en donde soñaron con una familia con sus hijos propios en una gran casa.

En la mañana se levantaron los dos y Naruko se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse su ropa para empezar sus actividades en el puente.

Los dos hermanos se encontraron en las escaleras y bajaron a desayunar juntos, cuando bajaron ya estaba Kakashi y su equipo junto con Anko y Sasuke otra vez platicaba con Ino, eso si se le hacía raro pero luego hablaría con él de eso lo primero era cumplir la misión que les habían puesto pues querían romper el record de sus sensei de solo haber fallado una misión en toda su carrera antes de ser sanins.

-muy bien quiero que Naruto y Chouji se queden a cuidar la casa mientras nosotros vamos a supervisar el puente-les dijo Kakashi a lo que asintieron todos los genin.

Después de desayunar se fueron al puente mientras Naruto mandaba un par de clones a patrullar la zona para evitar un ataque desprevenido mientras Chouji sacaba una bolsa de papas para volver a comer mientras Inari le reclamaba a su madre sobre su vida en el pueblo.

-te lo digo mamá estamos jodidos no creo que esos ninjas puedan vencer a Gatou es invencible jamás lo vencerán-le dijo Inari mientras volvía a llorar.

Naruto viendo como trataba a su mamá intervino en la plática para defender a la pobre de Tsunami que lloraba a mares.

-Inari no debes de tratar así a tu mamá solo se preocupa por ti nunca debes de perder la esperanza-le dijo Naruto

-tú que sabes nunca has vivido en la pobreza como nosotros nunca has tenido que comer sobras como todos los días ni jamás has tenido que preocuparte por el día o lo que le hacen a tus vecinos-le dijo Inari llorando.

-es cierto yo no sé que es vivir en la pobreza porque yo nací en la pobreza, no he tenido que comer sobras porque no teníamos nada que comer y lo poco que obtenía se lo daba a mi hermana porque siempre la he defendido, nunca me he preocupado por mis vecinos porque esos vecinos eran los que nos golpeaban y yo escondía a mi hermana para que no la golpearan pero a mí me estuvieron a punto de matar para sacarle la información de donde estaba mi hermana pero jamás se los dije porque la quiero y jamás haría nada para empeorar su situación. Crees que tu vida es difícil pues no se qué hubieras hecho si estuvieras en mi lugar y solo eso en los primeros 5 años de mi vida hasta que nos encontraron nuestros sensei y nos entrenaran mientras otros tendrán sus metas como ser fuerte yo quería volverme fuerte para salvar a mi hermana- le dijo Naruto para que unas lágrimas le salieron por los ojos.

Inari salió corriendo de su casa para ser seguido por su mamá.

-Chouji será mejor que los sigamos mis clones han desaparecido significa que algo va a pasar- dijo Naruto para que Chouji lo siguiera de cerca mientras los dos salían de la casa y se iban al bosque para buscar a los dos familiares de su cliente.

En el bosque Inari y Tsunami estaban amarrados al árbol mientras 5 ladrones estaban platicando entre ellos.

-por…favor…no lastimen a mi hijo…yo… me sacrificare por él-dijo Tsunami entre sollozos.

-claro que si puta tu nos darás todo lo que queramos antes de darte al jefe-le dijo un bandido para empezar a desabrocharse el pantalón junto con sus cuatro amigos más.

Cuando iban a acercarse a Tsunami 2 bandidos cayeron muertos por un Kunai mientras los otros dos eran traspasados por una katana y el último era aplastado por Chouji que hizo su jutsu de expansión de cuerpo.

-muy bien Chouji desata a Inari y Tsunami mientras yo voy a apoyar a nuestros compañeros parece que hoy atacaran el puente y necesitaran apoyo.- le dijo Naruto para desaparecer en un sunshin de agua.

En el puente parecía que les iba cada vez peor a los de Konoha, Zabuza había acorralado a Kakashi con su neblina mientras Anko estaba peleando contra los hermanos demonios, Sasuke estaba con Ino peleando en un domo de hielo con una chica mientras Kiba y Naruko estaban en otro domo peleando contra un chico en otro domo de hielo.

Con Sasuke.

Deberías rendirte niño nadie puede ganarme cuando estoy en este domo-le dijo la chica, mientras le lanzaba unos cuantos senbons a Ino que Sasuke intercepto con su cuerpo para volver a sangrar.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Porque hiciste eso- le dijo Ino.

-porque no podía dejar que nada malo te pasara Ino-chan yo siempre te protegeré porque para mí eres especial.-le dijo Sasuke para unir sus labios con los de la chica.

-lamento interrumpir su momento de amor pero es hora de que mueran Konoha- le dijo Haku para lanzar senbons al los dos chicos que no pudieron reaccionar, pero tampoco vieron al rubio que desvió los senbons con una ráfaga de aire.

-es mi turno Haku-chan- le dijo Naruto para empezar a hacer sellos y gritar.

-**Katon:****Ryuuka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Dragón de fuego) **para que de su boca saliera un gran dragón que se impacto con el domo de hielo destruyéndolo al instante para que de un pedazo saliera Haku volando.

Naruto se acerco a Haku y invoco dos clones para que la cuidaran y no se escapara.

Anko ya había terminado su pelea con los hermanos demonio al parecer no tenían un buen nivel así que fue a ayudar a Kakashi que parecía tener problemas con Zabuza, pero entre los dos pudieron capturarlos con los perros de Kakashi.

-esto ya se acabo Zabuza tus secuaces están cayendo y pronto caerá el otro-le dijo Kakashi mientras preparaba su técnica mortal el chidori.

Con Naruko (esto pasa al mismo tiempo desde que inicio la pelea de Sasuke)

-ese chico es muy fuerte Kiba-baka no creo aguantar mucho tiempo sus técnicas de hielo-dijo Naruko para volver a cubrirse de un dragón de hielo pequeño.

-tienes razón Naruko este tipo es muy fuerte Akamaru ya no puede pelear y sin él mis técnicas de mi clan son inútiles-dijo Kiba mientras 20 senbons se incrustaban en sus brazos y piernas dejándolo incapacitado.

-es tu fin niña es hora que mueras para que Zabuza-sama cumpla su misión-le dijo el pelinegro, que lanzo un jutsu de hielo combinado con sus senbons que impactaron en la rubia que quedo inconsciente.

-Naruko-neechan no.-grito Naruto entrando en el domo de hielo-te matare te juro que te matare.

Naruto volvió a gritar para que su cuerpo se empezara a cubrir con una capa de chakra rojo, pego un golpe hacia el piso de ahí salieron arboles de empezaron a destruir el domo de hielo.

El joven cayo metros después de su domo de hielo todo herido mientras Naruto se acercaba hacía el con un rasengan en cada mano.

El chico se paro para recibir los dos rasengan en el pecho y estomago y volver a salir volando todo herido y sangrando de la boca mientras Naruto se acercaba otra vez con otros dos rasengan en las manos.

-Naruto-niisan cálmate tú no eres así por favor que te pasa reacciona-le dijo llorando Naruko mientras se empezaba a levantar todavía con los senbons clavados en sus brazos, Naruto al verla en ese estado se tranquilizo y dejo ir los rasengan para correr hacía su hermana para empezarla a curar con los jutsus de Tsunade-sensei.

-estás bien Naruko-neechan no quiero que te pase nada yo lo prometí, y he roto mi promesa por favor perdóname-le dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Lo que no vieron ninguno de los dos fue que el chico de hielo se había parado y había formado una espada de hielo que atravesó el hombro de Naruto.

-aghhhh- se escucho el grito de Naruto por todo el puente.

Sasuke que vio todo después de curar a Ino empezó a sentir que sus ojos le ardían y todo se empezaba a volver lento, hasta donde había leído acababa de despertar su sharingan el legado del clan Uchiha, (parece ser que acaba de despertar el sharingan viendo a Naruto ser herido por ese chico del hielo luego le pediré a Orochimaru-sama que me ayude a enseñarle algunas técnicas) pensó Kakashi mientras su chidori se empezaba formar.

Naruto se voltio para volver a enfrentar al chico y estrellarle un rasengan en la cara para volver a lanzarlo hacía atrás.

Naruto empezó a hacer sellos con una mano que impresiono más a todo el mundo, hasta que dijo algo que impresiono más a la gente:

-**Fuuton:****Renkuudan (Elemento aire: Bala de aire taladradora), ****Katon:****Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran bola de fuego)**Naruto junto las dos técnicas creando una bala de fuego más grande de lo normal que se impacto en el chico que se empezó a quemar por el impacto y su hombro quedo destruido por la fuerza de la bala de aire.

-Zabuza, Zabuza me das pena no puedo creer que unos niños vencieran a todo tu equipo invencible pero como de todas maneras no pensaba pagarte contrate a estos matones para que se encargaran de los mocosos y del constructor- dijo Gatou mientras atrás de él aparecían cientos de bandidos con cualquier arma desde una katana hasta una maza.

-Kakashi parece que ya no somos enemigos, me podrías soltar tengo que aclarar unos asuntos con Gatou-dijo Zabuza para agarrar un Kunai con la boca y correr directo a los bandidos y Gatou y empezar a cortar brazos y cabezas por igual hasta que una espada atravesó su pecho por la espalda y haciendo que cayera al piso.

-vamos mátenlo es hora de terminar la misión-grito Gatou ordenandoles a sus mercenarios atacar pero se detuvieron cuando del otro lado del puente aparecieron todos los aldeanos armados con cualquier cosa como palos mientras corrían hacía los mercenarios que empezaron a huir mientras Gatou era agarrado por los aldeanos para ser juzgado por el pueblo.

Naruto se empezó a desangrar por la herida del brazo y se desmayaba por la falta de sangre en los brazos de su hermana.

Haku apenas se había levantado y corrió hacía Zabuza para darlo por muerto y luego corrió hacía el chico en el piso.

-Gaku por favor no mueras hermano no mueras- lloro Haku en sus brazos.

-no llores Haku-neechan yo te protegeré desde el cielo junto con Zabuza-sama por favor no le guardes rencor al chico de haya solo lo hizo para proteger a su hermana así como yo te protegía en Kiri de tú padre, acompañalos a Konoha y se una ninja ahí se que te aceptarán mucho y podrás estar con ese chico rubio que te robo el corazón, anda Haku-chan se feliz y dile que si no te cuida yo mismo voy a venir a castrarlo porque dile que aunque no sea tu hermano de sangre yo siempre te protegí como si fueras mi hermana y siempre te querré como mi hermana adiós Haku-neechan cuidate mucho sí .-dijo Gaku para caer muerto con esas últimas palabras.

Ino y Sasuke se acercaron a Haku y la reconfortaron diciéndole que se fuera a Konoha con ellos a vivir y ser una ninja para honrar la memoria de su hermano y maestro a lo que la chica acepto.

En cambio en la mente de Naruto, este iba caminando en una cloaca toda llena de agua de un color rojizo que se dirigía hacía una celda con el kanji de sello en la puerta de dicha celda, se acerco más hasta que encontró una bella chica de pelo rojo y una bella figura atrás de la reja, vestía un kimono rojo con figuras de zorros en todo el kimono sus pechos copa D o más oculto bajo un escote que dejaba ver todo sus pechos y sus pezones marcados dando a ver que no tenía sosten.

-quie eres tu- dijo Naruto sonrojándose con la figura de la peliroja.

-yo soy el Kyubi no youko la buuji más poderosa de todas, y tu eres mi contenedor así como mi hermana Nibi es el buuji de tu hermana Naruko-le dijo la chica que viendo la cara de Naruto procedió a contarle una historia.- veras un diez de octubre hace 12 años tu madre era mi antigua contenedora tu madre era Kushina Uzumaki ese día cuando iban a nacer ustedes dos un hombre enmascarado mato a los guardias que los protegían para cuando ya habían nacido sacarme del cuerpo de tu madre y lo dirigió a Konoha en donde tu padre Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage me empezó a atacar y logro alejarme de Konoha pero lo peor de todo y que nunca supe de donde salió fue mi hermana Nibi que apareció junto a mí y empezó a atacar a Minato lo que si no nos esperábamos es que tu padre desapareciera para volver a aparecer junto con tu madre montados en una babosa y un sapo y empezaron a hacer un ritual para sellarnos por supuesto intentamos evitarlo pero se sacrificaron cuando intentamos matarlos pero a mí defensa solo puedo decirte que lo siento tanto y que el que me libero y controlo a mi hermana fue un Uchiha ese sharingan jamás lo olvidaré-dijo Kyubi mientras veía la cara de Naruto que en momentos empezó a llorar.

-porque, porque ellos de seguro nos odiaban pero porque a mi hermana por eso las golpizas que nos daban eran por eso, mis padres nos odiaban-lloro Naruto mientras la zorra intentaba traspasar la jaula para consolar al rubio que no paraba de llorar, Naruto se acercó y traspaso la celda y corrió a los brazos de la pelirroja que lo abrazó hasta que Naruto se calmó y dejo de llorar.

-no te preocupes Naruto-kun yo te voy a proteger jamás te volverán a hacer daño pequeño y en un futuro tu me podrías ayudar a mí complaciéndome un poquito verdad Naruto-kun?-dijo Kyubi para ponerse un poco roja.

-claro que si Kyu-chan no te preocupes yo te ayudare en todo lo que quieras aunque no entendí eso último jamás te dejare y te protejere como a Naruko-neechan, pero dime algo si Kyubi es un titulo no tienes un nombre-dijo Naruto.

-no Naruto nadie se ha fijado tanto en mí como para ponerme un nombre-dijo Kyubi con una pequeña lágrima en los ojos.

-no llores Hitomi-chan no me gusta verte llorar por favor tus ojos son tan hermosos cuando me sonreías hace un rato- le dijo Naruto para quitarle la lágrima de los ojos y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias Naruto-kun eres muy amable conmigo por eso te voy a dar un regalo despertare tus dos líneas de sangre, como has visto lograste formar arboles hace un rato eso es parte de tu línea de sangre la otra son de parte de tu mamá son sus cadenas de chakra con las que me capturo el día del sellado pero espero que las uses con sabiduría Naruto, espero que las aproveches-dijo Hitomi para ver que Naruto empezaba a desaparecer.-Naruto-kun es hora de que partas pero cuando duermas podrás venir a visitarme o platicar conmigo si solo lo piensas, adiós Naruto-kun gracias por aceptarme espero vernos pronto y que me cumplas tu palabra-le dijo Hitomi para darle un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer.

Naruto despertó en un cuarto y se dio cuenta que era la casa de Tazuna así que se vistió, dejo unos clones para arreglar su cuarto y bajo al comedor en donde encontró a Haku con la espada de Zabuza en la espalda y a todos los de Konoha junto con Tazuna y su familia.

-qué bueno que despertaste Naruto-san estábamos a punto de partir a Konoha y Haku ha decidido unirse a la villa. No iremos después del funeral de Zabuza y Gaku -le dijo Kakashi mientras la pelinegra se sonrojaba y la rubia Uzumaki se enojaba con la pelinegra mientras Sasuke alzaba una ceja en forma divertida por la situación de sus dos amigos.

-está bien Kakashi-sensei mis clones ya están preparando todo en 5 minutos terminaran, así que no hay problema con eso, y Haku bienvenida a Konoha-dijo Naruto para que la pelinegra se sonrojara más y la rubia se enojaba cada vez más por palabras de ella la zorra que le quería quitar a su hermano, y claro Sasuke se estaba aguantando la risa.

Después de desayunar se dirigieron a un monte en donde ya estaban los cuerpos de Zabuza y Gaku en sus ataúdes preparados para ser enterrados mientras Haku lloraba un poco mientras Naruto la abrazaba para darle fuerzas. Después del entierro todos se empezaron a retirar excepto Haku y Naruto.

-Haku-chan perdóname por favor se que Gaku era muy importante para ti y yo lo mate y se que ya no querrás verme jamás y ese tiempo que pase contigo en el bosque fue lo mejor para mí y me empezaste a gustar Haku-chan pero jamás me perdonarías lo que le hice a tu hermano y a ti-dijo Naruto mientras tiraba unas cuantas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Naruto se estaba a punto de retirar cuando unos brazos lo detuvieron cuando se estaba a punto de ir.

-Naruto-kun no tengo nada que perdonarte pues no paso nada Gaku mi hermanastro me hizo prometerle que siempre estaría contigo pues jamás me traicionarías y sabes tú también me gustas Naruto-kun-dijo Haku para sentir como los labios de Naruto besaban sus labios en un beso un poco inexperto en donde se separaron por falta de aire, Haku y Naruto se pusieron rojos como tomates.

-Haku-chan gracias por esta oportunidad jamás te dejare solo tengo que decirte algo mi hermana y yo somos los últimos de un clan y la ley dice que debemos debo de tener múltiples esposas para revivir el clan, se que no me aceptaras Haku-chan pero no te quiero mentir-dijo Naruto para ser besado por la pelinegra.

Cuando se separaron Naruto iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por otro beso de Haku.

-no me importa con cuantas tenga que compartirte mientras me quieras mucho y nunca me dejes estaré feliz Naruto-kun.-dijo Haku después de romper el beso.

-vámonos Haku-chan nos espera Konoha-dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano a lo que la chica acepto, y así los dos tomados de la mano se fueron con los de Konoha que se extrañaron de la forma en que los dos chicos se iban tomados de la mano con lo que emprendieron rumbo a Konoha ante la atenta mirada de Naruko que demostraba un poco de celos y Sasuke solo se podía reir ante la situación de su amiga y por la ignorancia de su amigo parecía que era el único que no sabía lo que le ocurria a su hermana.

Aquí termina el capitulo 15 hojas de Word jamás había hecho tantas tantas pero creo que se lo merecían por tanto lo que los hice esperar como pueden ver he agregado a Haku al harem que fue algo que se me olvido y por otro lado podemos agregar a Hitomi o podría tener otro papel intente poner al Nibi como hombre pero jamás me lo hubiera imaginado de hombre si quieren esas dos pueden estar en el harem o como quieran ustedes deciden no yo.

Recuerden la votación y los review hasta pronto nos vemos.

Al Potter W 12


	5. Chapter 5

_**Leer nota al final del capitulo.**_

Este es el nuevo capítulo de aprendices de sanin les recuerdo de la votación de las chicas de Naruto y Sasuke, abajo les daré una noticia más, sin otra cosa los dejo con el cap.

Disclaimer: este de Naruto y nadie de la serie es mío es de su dueño Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 5: un entrenamiento un poco extravagante, y raro

Naruto despertó recordando su aventura en Nami en donde conoció a Haku-chan una de sus novias para cuando fuera a fundar su clan, cuando llegaron a la torre del Hokage a dar su informe, el Hokage los felicitó por la misión mientras entrevistaba a Haku, después de media hora la aceptó dándole una banda ninja y la asigno al equipo de Kurenai en donde faltaba un miembro del equipo junto con Sansu Rock y Kurima Namiko, la chica aceptó gustosa para despedirse de Naruto con un beso cosa que puso celosa a Naruko que le dio risa a Sasuke aunque se la aguantó un poco después del codazo que le dio Ino. Después de dar el reporte se retiraron a descansar a sus casas y contarles a sus senseis sobre la misión.

En los siguientes días Naruko se mostró un poco fría con Naruto pues cada vez llevaba a Haku a convivir con la familia incluso le ofreció con el permiso de los tres sanins un cuarto para dormir que para alivio de Naruko Haku rechazo puesto el Hokage le había dado un departamento, el cual Naruto ya había ido a visitar por largas horas en las que los chicos discutían sobre sus vidas, claro que Naruko no sabía eso y pensaba que la zorra de Haku como le decía estaba pervirtiendo a su querido hermano.

Tsunade no paso desapercibida por eso y platico con la niña sobre lo que le pasaba y le dijo que simplemente era una envidia fraternal puesto Naruto era su único familiar.

Naruto se dedico a estar con Haku conociéndola un poco más y entrenándola o entrenando con sus líneas de sangre que había desbloqueado Hitomi, que hablando con la zorra pudo descubrir un poco de la vida de su madre cuando estaba adentro de ella, también descubrió que lo que Hitomi había dicho sobre complacerla era tener relaciones con ella lo que hizo que se sonrojara para la alegría de la zorra.

Pasaron unas semanas en donde se dedicaban a entrenar y a mejorar sus técnicas cuando Orochimaru lo detuvo para hablar con los tres y a la ahora sumada Haku.

-verán chicos los he reunido a los tres aquí puesto me he dado cuenta que necesitan un entrenamiento mejorado y junto con Jiraiya he descubierto un jutsu para que puedan entrenar en sus técnicas que les parece eso-les dijo Orochimaru.

-claro que sí Orochimaru-sensei haremos todo lo que usted diga.- comentaron los cuatros genins.

-verán he descubierto un jutsu creado por el segundo Hokage y el Sandaime me ha dado permiso para realizarlo así que lo realizare en breves instantes den un paso atrás, y tu Jiraiya ayudame con esto- dijo Orochimaru para que los genin junto con Tsunade se hicieran hacía atrás y ambos sanins masculinos empezaban a hacer un ritual con unos criminales que estaban en la cárcel.

Después de terminar el ritual Orochimaru empezó a hacer sellos con ambas manos y grito:

-**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación: resurrección de los muertos)****– **dijo Orochimaru para que después del suelo salieran tres ataúdes del suelo y los criminales perdían su vida para que los ataúdes saliera una neblina densa que dejo tres cuerpos salir de cada ataúd, estos eran el primer y segundo Hokage y Izuna Uchiha hermano de Madara Uchiha los dos grandes hermanos Uchiha.

Tsunade empezó a llorar por ver a su abuelo y a su tío-abuelo tanto que corrió a abrazarlos, Naruto estaba en shock por ver ese jutsu y ver a tres grandes shinobis con vida otra vez.

-muy bien los traje a ustedes tres shinobis-sama para que nos ayuden con el entrenamiento de nuestros alumnos, primeramente dejenos presentarnos nuestros nombre son Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade los tres sanins de Konoha y nuestros alumnos Naruko y Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Haku, queremos que les enseñen el arte en que se especializan todos ustedes, puesto que Naruto ha desbloqueado el mokuton, Sasuke el sharingan y Haku y Naruko necesitaran clases con su suiton, que dicen senseis nos ayudaran?-pregunto Orochimaru a los tres resucitados.

-claro que ayudaremos- les dijo Hashirama, Tobirama e Izuna.

Y así los genin empezaron a trabajar y estudiar con sus nuevos senseis, Naruto empezó a estudiar con Hashirama sus técnicas de mokuton aunque se le dificultaban al principio pronto les agarro el ritmo a las enseñanzas de el Senju. Sasuke por su lado aprendió de Izuna las técnicas de sharingan hasta empezar a evolucionarlo un poco y empezó a clonar técnicas aprendidas de todos los jutsus que sabía Orochimaru, mientras Naruko y Haku se dedicaron a aprender suiton con Tobirama a tal grado que Naruko estuvo a punto de crear hielo pero todavía se le dificultaba cosa a la cual Haku estuvo encantada de ayudar y fue cuando comprendió que solo quería a su hermano y no quería perjudicarlo, y fue con eso que la acepto y se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

Unos meses después de un duro entrenamiento fueron capaces de mejorar a tal extremo sus técnicas que ya no necesitaron a sus nuevos senseis por lo que fueron liberados y sus almas fueron a descansar por fin en paz.

En la semana Anko les informo que en unos días empezarían los exámenes de ascenso a chunin por lo cual tenían que practicar más si querían entrar y les dijo que solo ha habido un equipo de genin que ha logrado pasar el examen chunin los tres al mismo tiempo y que esos eran nada más y nada menos que los tres sanins cosa que los dejo impactados y empezaran a entrenar más.

Un día Naruto iba caminando de la mano con Haku cuando oyeron un grito de un callejón cuando llegaron al callejón vieron a Konohamaru siendo atacado por un extraño pintado de gato que estaba a punto de atacar al niño.

-hey deja a Konohamaru o tendrás que vértelas conmigo y te informo que no querras eso verdad- grito Naruto ya con un Kunai en la mano.

El extraño soltó a Konohamaru que corrió para ocultarse en las piernas de Naruto, el chico pintado empezó a desamarrar un bulto detrás de su espalda hasta que una chica lo detuvo.

-Kankuro no vas a usar a Karasu(gracias a dark side everyone ya lo corregi, y por tu review tambien) verdad sabes que se podría enojar si la usas- pregunto la chica, cosa que el chico no hizo caso y seguía sacando el bulto de su espalda.

Se detuvo solo para esquivar dos kunais que iban en direcciones diferentes una venía de donde estaba Naruto y otra venía de un árbol cercano a ellos.

-en serio Sasuke-hebi-hime estaba a punto de derrotarlo no tenías que entrometerte tanto sabes que no me divierto desde hace mucho- dijo Naruto hacía el árbol en donde apareció un Sasuke que se puso rojo por la forma en que le hablo Naruto.

-calmate Naruto o le dire a Tsunade-sensei y a Naruko-chan que ayudaste a Jiraiya-sensei a crear su último icha-icha verdad- dijo Sasuke con una risa por la cara de Naruto.

Cuando pararon de reir notaron una extraña presencia unos árboles detrás de donde estaba Sasuke de pronto se sintió un extraño instinto asesino que se sintió en todo el callejón dejándolos un poco impresionados, de la nada aparecieron dos grandes shuriken de arena uno dirigido a Sasuke que lo detuvo con una bala de fuego y otro a Naruto que solo tuvo tiempo de invocar un par de arboles que lograron evitar el gran shuriken desde ese árbol salió un pelirrojo con una gran calabaza en su espalda con el kanji amor en la frente y una mirada de sicopata en la cara.

-identificate suna por que atacaste a mis compañeros-dijo Haku

-somos Kankuro, Gaara y Temari de suna venimos aquí para los exámenes chunin-dijo la identificada como Temari.

-esta bien Temari-chan les creemos pueden irse pero les advierto que si hacen otro pleito no nos detendremos contra ustedes, solo los dejaremos con una advertencia pero pueden retirarse hasta luego Temari-chan, mujercita-hime y tu Gaara-san nos veremos después espero pelear contra ti en algún momento de los exámenes hasta luego.-dijo Naruto para después desaparecer los arboles y luego irse con Haku y Konohamaru a otro lado en un sunshin de agua y viento mientras Sasuke se iba en un sunshin de fuego.

Temari por su lado se sonrojo por como la llamo ese extraño pero enseguida lo pudo ocultar para luego ir a calmar a su hermano Gaara y a Kankuro que estaban un poco enojados por el trato de los genin de Konoha.

Naruto iba caminando solo después de dejar a Konohamaru en su casa y a Haku-chan no dejo de pensar en la rubia de suna y sus dos hermanos en especial el pelirrojo que se le hacía un poco familiar.

**-es porque es mi hermano Naruto-kun tiene adentro suyo al Shukaku el demonio mapache de una cola- le dijo Hitomi** **en sus pensamientos**

-así que tu hermano, gracias por la información Hitomi-chan porque te tardaste tanto en volver a hablarme no será que te encelaste desde mi última visita a Haku-chan verdad zorrita- dijo Naruto para oir a la zorra romper la conexión mental con él.

Desde la primera conversación con la zorra de nueve colas se había informado con Jiraiya-sensei todo sobre las relaciones claro que su sensei lo obligo a leer sus libros icha-icha pero la verdad estaba muy agradecido por eso ya que dejo de ser inocente y empezaba a molestar a la zorra y a ver con otros ojos a Haku-chan, pero esa era otra historia que no quería pensar al menos le quedaban unos días más para que iniciaran los exámenes y no tenía que pensar en esas cosas.

Este es el final del capítulo ya sé que es un poco corto pero no los quería dejar con la espera pero pronto estará el nuevo capítulo y también de mi otra historia Naruto Hayabusa la gran noticia que les tengo es un nuevo plan de historia que empieza a surgir en mi cabeza de loco después de leer en una semana los libros de Harry Potter en mi cabeza ha surgido esta idea de una historia de Harry Potter con un ligero crossover con Naruto solo algo sencillo no quiero que de la varita salga un jutsu jajajaja pero si lo suficiente para que tenga una influencia leve por supuesto que será un Harry/harem puesto no tengo una chica de preferencia en esos libros me gustan todas jajajajaj pero fuera de eso espero sus reviews para ver que piensan o me creen un poco loco pero aun así tendrán el prologo en unos días como un cap de prueba si les gusta se queda si no se queda pero con los cambios que ustedes decidan eso es todo para mi adiós

Al potter w 12


End file.
